Timothy Wellington
David's note: For those who are familiar with my themed Characters, in my New Vegas playthroughs, this was my first, and therefore, he's the controller of New Vegas in all subsequent themed characters. The Man Timothy Wellington is a young and extremely charismatic man. He was also kissed by Lady Luck, so they say. He arrived in the Mojave as a kid, dropped off in Good Springs by a caravan led by a strange old man. From there, he headed to New Vegas where he broke every casino, amassing a large amount of caps. He wisely invested his money in armor and weaponry for his bunch of misfits he recruited during all his travels throughout the mojave. He's a skilled pugilist, and is known for his penchant regarding incindiary weapons. Both his combat tendancies are expressed by his Handful Of Hurt weapon, which he uses over most of his other weapons. Legacy With the help of his team of combat powerhouses, he overthrew Mr.House, claimed the Hoover Dam, and killed off great chunks of the Legion. He stands now as the eccentric master of new vegas, few enter the lucky 38, and fewer catch so much as a glimpse of this brilliant mind with an energetic personality.He gained much respect from the NCR. He is also the first owner of New Vegas to allow proper NCR negotiations. In exchange, the NCR sent James Roy, their finest ranger to protect Timothy and act as a proof of trust between the NCR and New Vegas. Timothy also benefits from other NCR rangers protecting his "Ivory Tower" from time to time. He actively requested Jennifer to join his team as medical personnel, however, she wasn't too interested, but she eventually saw an opportunity to work with new technology and became the field medic for Timothy's various teams. What we know About once a month, a mysterious man enters the Lucky 38 carrying a bottle of green liquid. Someone has taken a picture of him after his monthly meeting with Timothy and we've also caught a tiny glimpse of their meeting where he seems to express pride in Timothy as well as giving some vague orders. After he exits New Vegas and head back North with his caravan. In a moment where he proudly displayed his erratic behavior, he had replicas of his famous platinum chip minted out of the gold of the Sierra Madre, he gives them out to either recurring visitors, or to guarantee a safe audience with him, those chips are said to be rare and holding one is considered an utmost privilege Timothy also had custom cartridges constructed for every gun that are specifically designed to set their target on fire, the developpment costs were enormous, but he can now rest easy knowing he can set people on fire with anything from a 9mm pistol to an Anti-Materiel Rifle. Rumor is, those who break the bank on all the strips casinos completed a first step towards getting an audience with Timothy. Timothy has eyes and ears everywhere on the strip. Those who break the bank at all three casinos are given an invitation to gamble in the newly opened Lucky 38, where the stakes are much higher. Many people gambled in the Lucky 38, few seem to win, and no one has broke the bank yet. A single chip at the Lucky 38 is worth at least 10 chips of any other casino. Judging by the trophy cases, the first comp is a Dark fedora with a feather in it, the second is a tuxedo with a blue overcoat, and the third is the infamous Gold chip. The Gold chip, once presented to the elevator securitron, opens the elevator the meeting room. Mercenaries Timothy hires and supplies certain mercenaries to help with his endeavors, when not workign, they're guarding the Lucky 38 or the Strip. MAria.png|Maria Katney, recon and infiltration. John.png|Johh Mason, general infantry. Gordon.png|Gordon Ghastly, demolitions technician. Ghostly.png|Ghost troopers, stealth and infiltration, led my Maria Katney. Elitetroop.png|Elite Heavy troopers. ShockandAwe.png|Standard Heavy troopers. COMPLY.png|Crowd controllers, loaded with Bean bag ammo, making sure everyone complies. Category:Characters Category:David's New Vegas Category:David's New Vegas